


Victor's ending (in five considerations)

by exile_wrath



Series: tumblr minifics [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Minific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exile_wrath/pseuds/exile_wrath
Summary: When he was young, Victor thought that ending up like Yakov wouldn’t be a bad ending.Now, he looks at Yakov, looks at himself and his wedding band and thinksI don't want to be like you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick thing
> 
> Inspired by [this post I saw](http://victuurificrec.tumblr.com/post/157770327318/can-we-make-a-fic-where-viktor-has-a-dream-that) 

i. 

Victor has always looked up to Yakov, as his coach if not borderline parental figure at times. 

When he was younger, he used to think that Yakov didn’t have it bad. Yeah, he spent most of his day yelling at disobedient ice skaters, but he also gets to live his life near the ice, adjust tiny hands and feet and watch as the next generation of Russian figure skating learned their jumps and turns and spins. It’s not a bad ending to young Victor. 

Now, for all that he considers Yakov as his father-figure still, Victor fears ending up like him. When he was in his early twenties, he’d joke to Chris that he didn’t know what the worse outcome would be — inheriting Yakov’s baldness or the fact that he’s a man with no romantic attachments, having divorced his wife and spent the rest of his life taking care of children who would never share his blood. Bald and lonely, what a dreadful ending.

The answer to what he fears most is obvious now, holding Yuuri’s side as they wait for scores in the kiss and cry. Victor admires Yakov in the way that children admire their parents, even if they don’t interact that much. But Victor does not want to be like him. Coaching — that’s fine, it’s an occupation and a way of life that Victor is happy with; he didn’t feel like he was  _settling_  for something less when he officially retired from competitive skating to to officially become a coach. Baldness — that’s fine too, hair is just a part of physical appearance, and Yuuri will still love Victor even if he loses his hair.

* * *

 ii.

(”Will you love me when I’m old and grey?” Victor asks, only half-joking, to the shawl of moonlight that covers Yuuri as he dozes in his arms. 

Yuuri stirs. “You’re already grey,” he murmurs, words only vaguely coherent where his face is half smushed in the pillow. 

A memory of Yakov rises up, unbidden. “What about old and bald, then?” he doesn’t expect an answer, not from a sleepy Yuuri at two in the morning.

Yuuri makes an unidentifiable noise. He drags a hand up to cup Victor’s face, and his fingers spread to touch the fine hairs at the base of Victor’s neck. “Of course I will. Now shush and sleep.”)

* * *

 iii.

Loneliness, though — Victor... can’t. Now that he knows what it’s like to live with and laugh with and love Yuuri, he’d gladly sacrifice all his hair to make sure that he doesn’t end up like Yakov in that aspect. He looks at Yakov and Lilia (while their relationship is still amicable, it’s not what Victor wants with Yuuri) and he wonders _What went wrong?_  but he also knows that deep inside, he doesn’t want to know, because Victor is in love and doesn’t want to ever consider a future which his and Yuuri’s relationship is split apart into that. 

* * *

 iv. 

“What do you think of ending up like Yakov?” a youth with long silver hair asks Victor in a dream. His eyes are bright and he lives the ice and has not yet learned the feeling of an emperor’s lonely throne.

Victor smiles. “It’s a decent ending,” he says, “But I don’t want to end up like Yakov. I want to end up wherever my future takes me, with Yuuri.” 

“Are you happy?” the youth presses. His hair is enviable in its luxuriousness. Victor doesn’t care though, because even if all his hair falls out, he will have Yuuri.

“Very,” is Victor’s answer. “Any future with Yuuri will be a happy one.”

“Good answer.” The boy vanishes.

* * *

 v. 

Victor wakes up to the sun shining and Yuuri ignoring the sun and his alarm with the determined air of a person who hates mornings. He laughs for no reason other than that he is happy. 

Victor will have his own ending, different from Yakov’s. (It’s guaranteed to be a beautiful one, because Yuuri will be part of it.)

(He wouldn’t have it any other way.)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> [writing sideblog](http://plotmaster.tumblr.com/)  
> [main tumblr](http://exile-wrath.tumblr.com/)  
>    
> I have more minifics on my writing blog if anyone's interested.


End file.
